


“He’s not my dad, he’s my father”

by 1Temmie_Official1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline’s Parent, Domestic Fluff, Everyone lives, Everyone lives and this is a happy Au because I said so, Gabriel in the Bunker, Gabriel is a good uncle, M/M, Random Guy - Freeform, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, i give up on tags this is on my phone so the search isn’t popping up I’lll fix it later, i wanted fluff so I wrote it myself, screw you canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Temmie_Official1/pseuds/1Temmie_Official1
Summary: Are you sick of canon writers trying to deny you what you want? Do you want an amount of undercurrent ship that isn’t predominant? Domestic fluff? Dean and Cas being good parents? Well you’re in luck! I said “screw you” to the current canon timeline and am now semi-angrily writing fluff to fulfill my own needs. Destiel and Sabriel.





	“He’s not my dad, he’s my father”

**Author's Note:**

> Owen isn’t an actual OC. He’s a random guy I made up for plot convenience. Any relations to name and bla bla bla are not intentional. We’re writing fanfiction, I think we all know this.

Owen was not having a great day. After seemingly getting the best of a ghost, it turned out that a _freaking toe bone_ hadn’t been burned, and Owen would’ve been dead if it weren’t for the two hunters (at least one of them was a hunter, the other one was... not quite human to say the least) that came in and killed the ghost. Still, Owen had been badly hurt and they had taken him back to their bunker for him to recover. The man didn’t question why the human hunter, Dean he said his name was, didn’t have any cuts on him from the ghost attack. 

So now Owen was left to wait. His stitches were slow to heal as it had been a ghost. Owen wasn’t a dick though he helped out in ways he could, rather it be helping cook dinner or just doing research. It was almost nice to have a sense of stability in his life. That was for the first day. Then, there came a snap, and three people literally appeared out of thin air into the room. Owen jumped in surprise. “Hey, are there supposed to be people appearing out of thin air?”

The tallest one, a brunette, groaned. “Dean, you brought someone back to the bunker and didn’t give them the talk?” He groaned. The shortest one, who for some reason absolutely radiated power, gave a grin. Owen warily grinned back. This guy seemed the same as the non human hunter. Though already starkly different in personalities, they emitted the same power. Somehow this guy was scarier, and Owen made sure to look as... non threatening (?) as possible. Dean popped his head into the library.

“Ah. The talk. Owen, angels exist. Cas is one of them, and the dick that you’re looking at, the short one, is Gabriel. The archangel. If you hear any screams at night that’s Sammy and him going at it like-“

“Dean there are little ears here,” snapped probably-Sam. Owen was still in mild shock but he quickly got over it. He wasn’t homophobic or anything he just didn’t want to be mentally scarred. Something then clicked in his brain.

“Wait, little ears? Aren’t we all at least 18 and up?”

“I’m two,” the third person smiled. Owen blinked.

“Long story involving the devil, he’s a nephilim. Half-angel half-human. His name is Jack and he’s basically Dean’s kid,” Sam explained, walking over to where Gabriel was standing. He leaned down and whispered something into the archangel’s ear, and the blonde man finally stopped glowering at Owen.

“Yeah, Gabriel’s my uncle. So is Sam. Do you like nougat?” Jack asked. Owen smiled. It was impossible not to.

“Yeah, love it. I have a really great recipe for it too, wanna make it?”

Jack brightened. “Dad, can I?” Dean chuckled.

“Sure, kid. Just clean up.”

Gabriel the _literal freaking archangel_ glared one last time, before heading off to... you know what how about Owen doesn’t think about that. Owen began string out the ingredients.

“So. Dean’s the human that sired the nephilim?” Owen tried to drop casually. He knew it was rude, but curiously was a hell of a motivator. Jack shook his head, grabbing a mixing bowl.

“No, but he is my dad.” Jack responded.

“Wait so Dean isn’t your father?” Owen asked.

“No, Cas is my father, Dean is my dad.”

“Wait so Castiel is your parent?”

“Yeah, he adopted me.” Jack smiled. Owen mixed ingredients, thinking of how to phrase his next question.

Owen sighed. “I might seem rude but, who are your biological mother and father? I’m just curious.” Owen said, trying to be as polite as possible.

“Oh, my mom isn’t alive anymore and my dad isn’t allowed at family dinners. That might be because he’s Lucifer.” Owen almost dropped the yolk of the egg into the bowl. He was about to say something that would’ve caused Gabriel to smite him but he stopped himself. Family was annoying, to be PG.

“You know what, that’s fine. My papa was an as- bad person, and I decided I wouldn’t be like that.”

“My papa is like that too. He says that he isn’t going to turn out like his father either.” Jack said, going back to mixing the nuts.

“Okay, quick question, who are your dad, papa, and father? You refer to them all as different people,” Owen noticed. He just wanted to know who was who.

“My Dad is Dean, my father is Cas, and my papa is Sam. Gabriel is my uncle, and he probably would want more sugar in this.” Jack said, frowning slightly at the lack of sweets in Owen’s nougat.

“Let’s wait and see what your uncle thinks about this.”

-

“Oh my Father this is the best nougat I’ve ever had! You’re adopted into the family,” moaned Gabriel into the sweet treat. Sam smirked from across the table as he chewed appreciatively at the nougat in his mouth.

“Thanks! I can give you the recipe,” Owen offered.

“That is great. Oh. Lemme just-“ Gabriel reaches across the table and flicked his fingers at Owen’s face. Owen looked around, and gingerly rubbed his face, looking if he was sprayed with anything. Then it hit him, the stitches were gone and the wound was healed.

“Thanks, I guess I should be going after this. Monsters to hunt, ya know.”

Cas shook his head. “No, I believe Jack would enjoy it if you stayed. He seems to enjoy making nougat.”

Owen smiled. “I’ll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my horrible writing. It’s late for me.


End file.
